


Dragonborn: simply madcap

by Deserett



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, древние свитки, комедия, трагифарс, фарс
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Альтернатива стандартной линии событий о последнем Драконорожденном, которому пророчеством Древнего Свитка поручено остановить Пожирателя Мира и отвратить конец света. Он норд, высок, могуч, красив, ловок и всё такое прочее, скукота... а еще горяч и вспыльчив, не дурак выпить, склонен к глупостям и странным выходкам.. и очень сильно склонен к одному дракону, который отказывается признавать такие вещи, как сердечная тяга и привязанность смертного существа.Различные анатомические и не только обоснуи присутствуют. Но ни на минуту нельзя забывать, что это невыносимая комедия и фарс!





	1. Chapter 1

Семь тысяч скользких от наледи ступеней, ветер, исхлеставший лицо, и каменные скрижали, которые он чистил от снега негнущимися руками, чтобы разобрать письмена и выполнить свой долг не слишком  помыслами паломника. И ради чего? Он понимает, зачем его призвали, он, наверное, даже рад – служить чему-то большему, чем мясорубке войны или болоту интриг в качестве наемника. Но с ним говорят загадками, он не посвящен, он чужак, с трудом завоевавший доверие, и всё равно ему выдают информацию неохотно, крошечными порциями. И ради каждой – он унизительно идет на новый громогласный зов, карабкается по этим проклятым ступеням в который раз, считает их, стараясь отвлечься от холода и сбиваясь со счета еще на первой сотне, читает надоевшие скрижали в который раз и в который раз ненавидит пронизывающий до костей ветер.

Но ладно, в этот раз он не ноет. Почти не ноет. Признает, что в темном пахнущем вековой пылью зале Высокого Хротгара ему хорошо почти как дома. И чужаком он себя больше не чувствует. Рад просто быть тут. Созерцать бороду Арнгейра – а только ее и видно из-под капюшона – и внимать тихому, вызывающему необъяснимое тепло и доверие голосу. А еще, конечно, утолять поздний голод и жажду. Воровато прятать в наплечный мешок полный кувшин молока, оставленный Борри, нет, уже пустой, смачно выпитый до дна, так смачно, что часть содержимого пролилась за шиворот, на грудь и ниже...

На мгновение он ощутил себя грязным и неотесанным, деревенщиной, по ошибке очутившимся в древнем пророчестве. Прекратил откусывать хлеб и козий сыр огромными кусками, огляделся, сколько позволяло пламя очага. Всё по-прежнему: величественный зал с узкими бойницами окон, коленопреклоненные Седобородые. Никто не снится ему, не исчезает при попытке подойти... и не смеётся над отсутствием манер. Заканчивают молитвы, Арнгейр попросил всех во внутренний двор. Они выйдут, затем выйдет и он. Узнает новый могущественный крик. Будет допущен на самую вершину горы, каким-то образом пройдет сквозь стихию, что бушует там и днем и ночью. Ну... по крайней мере, Арнгейр обещал.

_«Интересно, а этот Партурнакс, их глава, такой же серьезный и бородатый? И как ему живется под постоянно дующими ледяными ветрами?»_

Сам Довакин уже сто раз пожалел, что не носит меховую броню. Пусть она абсолютно неэффективна в бою, зато в ней тепло. И пальцы на ногах не отнимаются.

Он собрался, доев сыр, а хлеб – спрятав к кувшину. Вышел во двор, постоянно щурясь от падающего крупными хлопьями снега. Седобородым тоже несладко. Их загадочный глава должен быть совсем отбитым колдуном-криомантом, чтоб хотеть жить на морозе. А может, у него наверху милый, хорошо отапливаемый углем домик лесоруба?

\- Чистое небо, Довакин. это последний дар наш тебе. Примени его за воротами, чтобы смертоносные северные ветра стихли. И поднимись к нашему учителю.

_«Я бы не отказался от крика Теплые подштанники»,_ \- мимоходом подумал Довакин, но, как обычно, молча считал со снега пламенеющие руны и почтительно поблагодарил Арнгейра за помощь.

\- LOK Vah KooR! - воскликнул он, в том непонятном состоянии, когда сосало под ложечкой и казалось, что из тела вырывается какое-то существо. Тень, трэлл... вырывается и не возвращается. Но это ничего. Когда голосовые связки восстанавливаются – внутри все как будто тоже восполняется.

Идти было недалеко, но долго – извилистой тропой, сразившись со свирепым снежным троллем. А еще почему-то здесь очутилась коза. Как она выжила? Боднула его агрессивно! Он стерпел, не желая обагрять руки кровью неразумного животного.

\- Великий учитель, значит, - бормотал он после очередного крика, расчищая путь от злобного ветра, стоявшего плотной воющей завесой. - Почему не поселиться в каком-нибудь уютном подвальчике трактира? Как это полоумная Дельфина. Почему не построить хижину в лесу... Во имя Шора, зачем торчать на холодине? Или, может, этот Партурнакс так тонко намекает, что плевать он на всех хотел? С самой высокой горочки Скайрима. Ну, лишь бы выслушал. А там я и сам себя пинком спроважу...

Он приподнял этериевую корону, вытирая пот со лба. Нужно было ночью спать, а не заказными кражами в Вайтране заниматься. Но кто ж знал, что он вскарабкается на Глотку Мира полумертвым от усталости и ничего не хотящим. Алдуин, конец света, война, империя, Ульфрик... Он готов прямо на снег улечься и уснуть, послав их всех дружно к Ситису.

Он рванул вперед, чуть обрадованный, протерев глаза и заметив среди скал Стену Слов. Только чуточку странную, отбитую с левого края. Взбодрился и ускорил шаг, ведь наверняка за Стеной найдется дверь в какую-никакую хижину или вход в тайную пещеру. Да не успел толком подобраться поближе.

На снег упала характерная драконья тень.

_«Вот те на,_ \- подумал Довакин тоскливо, наполовину вынимая меч из ножен, _\- а я, как нарочно, слабее полевого кролика...»_

Дракон, однако, не издал полагающийся в таких случаях ошеломительный боевой рёв, не взмыл повыше для атаки и не окатил горячим «душем» из чистого пламени. А просто приземлился прямо перед Стеной. И повернул голову к устало опершемуся на обнаженный меч гостю. Выглядел он до дикости... спокойно и дружелюбно. Довакин вдруг ощутил себя страшным дураком. Захотелось еще разок для верности протереть усталые с недосыпа глаза.

\- DREM YOL LOK, DOVahKiiN, - произнес Дракон. - Приветствую.

\- А... эм... ты знаешь, что я Довакин?

\- А я сказал «Довакин»? KROSIS, конечно я хотел сказать WUNDUNiiK – путник. Давно у меня не было гостей. Добро пожаловать на Глотку Мира. Я Партурнакс, следую по Пути Голоса и обучаю ему. Чем могу быть полезен путнику?

\- Э-э... а можно я присяду немножко поразмыслить? - спросил Довакин почти жалобно, роняя меч и тут же подбирая.

_«Ну, Арнгейр, ну красавец, куда там Шеогорату по части приколов и подвохов. И в бородку свою небось ржал! Как падла! Провожая меня сюда. Да уж, не поместится такой зеленокрылый учитель-отшельник в подвал трактира. Да и клиентуру пьющую распугает ночным огненным храпом»._

\- Конечно, я подожду, - ответил дракон, подозрительно ласковый и добродушный.

Довакин повторно вспотел под зачарованным двемерским обручем и сорвал его раздраженно.

\- Ну в общем, ты прав. Я Довакин. Ты наверняка знал, что однажды я приду к тебе в час нужды, пророчества и всякого такого дерьма. А вот я – даже не подозревал... - он покосился на драконий хвост. - Будем знакомы?

\- Если ты Довакин, то не говори мне этих плоских человечьих слов. Поприветствуй меня по-драконьи! Дохни пламенем. Если не знаешь как – то на стене все написано.

_«Какая удача, у него тут третье Слово огненного крика вырезано. Вот задира! Значит, пламенем дыхнуть? Ну держись…»_

\- YOL TooR SHUL! - выкрикнул он, встав прямо перед мордой Партурнакса, и дракон слегка содрогнулся под широкой струей огня. Довакин не без удовольствия отметил, что нанес небольшой урон. Впрочем, последующая реакция заставила его досадливо нахохлиться.

\- KOGaaN. Великолепно, - протянул старейшина Cедобородых медленно и с наслаждением, отряхивая крылья. - Твой голос силён, как у истинного довы, давно я не говорил ни с кем из собратьев. Так чем я могу быть полезен Довакину?

_«Что за дракон такой неправильный? Ничем его не проймешь»._

Довакин спрятал мерзнущие руки поглубже в эбонитовые перчатки.

\- Обучи меня крику Драконобой.

\- Я не знаю этого крика.

_«Приплыли...»_ \- он с натугой улыбнулся, пытаясь не злиться на такой поворот событий, ведь Партурнакс на шутника не походил. Впрочем, и Арнгейр произвел самое благоприятное впечатление... скрыв при этом потрясающий нюанс о том, что его учитель – дракон. Дракон! И... и он не знает крика на собственном варварском языке?

Довакин выдержал всего пару секунд холодно-вежливой паузы и заорал:

\- А кто знает?! Ну что за... Всё, сами деритесь со своим Алдуином!

\- Довакин, SARaaN. Подожди.

\- Да в Обливион всё! Передай своим бородачам, что я спасовал перед, зацитируй, непреодолимыми сложностями и противоречиями. И да здравствует конец света! - он достал щит, положил на снег рукоятью вверх, сел сам, крепко ухватился за рукоять, оттолкнулся ногой от ближайшей кучки нетающего снега и покатился с Глотки Мира вниз.


	2. Chapter 2

Это была не лучшая идея – напиться литром нордского меда и никак не сосчитанным количеством пряного вина в таверне «Спящий великан». Конечно, Дельфина ушла отсюда в Храм Небесной Гавани, прекратив притворяться трактирщицей и оставив всё Оргнару, но формально она оставалась хозяйкой заведения. Могла нагрянуть в любой момент за выручкой (на стрелы и заточку оружия тоже ведь откуда-то надо брать деньги, не так ли?) и застать Драконорожденного, предсказанного пророчеством и Древним Свитком, горько пьянствующим за нечищеным столом.

\- Кому какое дело, - пробурчал Довакин под нос. На него никто и правда не обращал внимания, так что стоило бы попросить у Оргнара дополнительную бутылочку крепкого мёда, чтобы достойно завершить этот злосчастный день. Вечер. Жизнь. Ну кто же знал, что после стольких мытарств, тюрем, похищений, грабежей и убийств ему вдруг улыбнется удача, боги дадут надежду на нечто большее, чем прозябание в нужде и безвестности, обещают великую славу, а затем всё так же внезапно отнимут? Алдуин непобедим, конец света – неотвратим, Скайрим пожираем пламенем драконов и пожарами гражданской войны... Можно хоть сейчас ползти в Фолкрит к Рунилу и заказывать себе местечко в Зале Мёртвых. Почему остальные сидят как ни в чем не бывало, улыбаются, шутят, песни у барда заказывают? Они все трупы, трупы. Без пяти минут покойники.

Он поднялся с трудом, держась за стул. Шатало его сильно. Повар, по совместительству бармен, неодобрительно покачал головой, но золотые монеты, брошенные на стойку нетвердой рукой, взял. Правда, к полкам со спиртным не повернулся.

\- Есть отборный черновересковый, последняя бутылка. На особый случай берег, так сказать, посетителям не показывал. Желаешь?

\- А снотворного зелья мне туда часом не подмешаешь? Боясь, что разбуянюсь.

\- О том пусть стража заботится. Так что, наливать?

\- Угу.

\- Сто септимов.

\- Ого как дорого!

\- Это очень ценный и редкий мед, прошу заметить. Целая партия его пришла бракованной, пришлось вернуть и ждать нового завоза. Если нет – бери обычный.

\- Ладно-ладно, лей уже свой отборный, а могу опрокинуть и прямо из го...

**\- BO TIL Wah MU, DOVahKiiN! **[1]****

Домишко заходил ходуном, как при землетрясении. Прогремело так, что столы опрокинулись, а из оконных рам стекла повылетали. Оргнар в ужасе завопил, падая под стойку, что творилось с остальными посетителями таверну – один Талос знал.

На ногах после разрушительного зова со стороны горы тем не менее устоял один человек. Самый крупный, самый грустный и самый пьяный. Довакин.

\- Ну вот опять, - вздохнул он, откупоривая мёд крепкими зубами. - Сначала в Вайтране орали, подзывая меня, как собачку, теперь Ривервуд накрыло. А из чьего кармана убытки платить? Я недостаточно богат, чтоб ежедневно быть этим вашим драконорожденным.

**\- OL QO! **[2]****

Последняя уцелевшая миска вдребезги разлетелась об стену.

\- Да иду я, иду! Чего разорались так... Оргнар, вот тебе расписка, дождись меня. Вернусь – всё оплачу. Пару древних гробниц по дороге обчищу…

Довакин надел рогатый шлем немного набекрень, вздохнул и стал пробираться к выходу через поломанные столы и стулья.

К полуночи, основательно замучив терпеливого коня горными тропами, он прибыл в Высокий Хротгар и пинком с ноги распахнул тяжелые кованые двери.

\- ЧЕ ГО НА ДО? - заорал он, подражая слогам ту’ума.

\- Это не мы, - смиренно ответил Арнгейр обычным голосом, без признаков обиды или раздражения. - Это Партурнакс. Требует, чтоб ты немедленно вернулся к нему и продолжил прерванный разговор.

\- Не пойду! Ваша крылатая ящерица заявила, что не знает искомого крика, которым можно победить Пожирателя Мира, так что не попрусь я опять мерзнуть на ваши высоты.

\- Вот одеяло и ящик дров, хватит, чтобы развести небольшой костер. И хоть последователи Пути Голоса не едят мяса и не причиняют вреда животным, ибо всех их хранит наша хозяйка Кинарет – я завернул тебе в пергамент оленью отбивную и козий окорок. И вот еще... - он забрал из рук Борри корзину, оплетенную паутиной. - Бутылки пряного вина, на одну холодную ночь мало, но ты можешь вернуться в любой момент и взять из наших запасов еще. Правда... - он повнимательнее всмотрелся в пьянющие глаза Довакина, - может, тебе на сегодня не стоит прибавлять?

\- Ага, спасибо большое, корзинку я тоже приберу, - драконорожденный шустро схватил всё предложенное и бочком, бочком – обратно к выходу. Арнгейр что-то чуточку возмущенно сказал вслед, благополучно пропущенное мимо ушей.

У ворот внутреннего двора Довакин опорожнил одну за другой все пять подаренных бутылок, закинул их, пустые, вместе с корзиной в высокий сугроб, рассыпал дрова (да они сами не удержались в ящике, скользкие, проклятые!) и неверной походкой шагнул в ветра. Похоже, они сегодня расступаются перед ним даже без крика Чистое небо.

Что было дальше – скрылось от него в плотной туманной завесе, которую частенько дарит пьяное беспамятство вкупе со слабостью и обморожением. Какие-то мыслеобразы обрывками пролетали мимо, объятые пламенным драконьим дыханием, какие-то действия, настоящие или мнимые, совершенные сознательно или бессознательно... Но он запутался в них, как в липкой паутине, они опрокинули его, сначала на колени, а потом навзничь, ударив об землю до вкуса разбитых в кровь губ. И наконец покинули, как вскоре покинул его и сам разум, и ощущение жизни. Сон накрыл как небытие, в котором не знаешь наверняка, вдруг ты уже умер и попал на ужин в Совнгард, к далеким предкам. Сон, паутина, пламя... пламя, жар, а потом снова холод. Противно тающий снег, ручейки, затекшие под одежду...

Когда он вспомнил себя и окружающую действительность вновь – в переменной и несколько сомнительной здравости и адекватности – то валялся на застеленной овечьими шкурами кровати в «Спящем великане». То самое одеяло и всё, что находилось под ним, казалось в продолжение снов мокрым, как от растаявшего снега. А над гудящей с перепоя головой стоял запыхавшийся гонец. Похоже, он, этот юноша в дурацкой меховой шапочке, его и растолкал, вынимая из долгого беспамятства.

\- ...нашел! Вам запечатанное письмо. Так, посмотрим... всё верно, просили передать с Высокого Хротгара. Ну, мне пора.

Довакин замычал, не в силах расклеить губы. Письмо принял в дрожащую руку, печать сломал с третьей попытки, но ничего не прочел. Перед глазами плыли не то что буквы – стены вместе с потолком. Он бросил письмо, дождался, пока гонец сядет где-нибудь в разгромленном трактире и желательно подальше от этой провонявшей перегаром комнатки, и пополз к пустой бадье. Он голый, почему он голый, почему даже набедренная повязка куда-то пропала вместе с удерживающим поясом... Но думать и вспоминать было так же больно, как и шевелиться.

Стошнить не получилось ни с какой попытки, так что он провалялся на полу нагишом до самого обеда, пока не пришел соболезнующий трактирщик с тарелкой горячей мясной похлебки и не накрыл его просушенным, только снятым с очага плащом.

\- Эх, Довакин, что-то ты совсем плох. Что за бумага? Ты потерял? - Оргнар поднял письмо. - Что ты мне руками машешь? Хочешь, чтоб прочитал? Вслух? Хорошо.

 

**_«Довакин,_ **

**_ты оскорбил и опозорил весь род людской деянием, которое не смоет ни твоя кровь, ни чистосердечное раскаяние. Просим тебя никогда больше не являться в монастырь и забыть дорогу на вершину Глотки Мира. Что до твоей миссии спасителя – пусть лучше Алдуин пожрет наши грешные души._ **

****

**_Седобородые»_ **

 

\- Звучит как-то грустно и не слишком обнадеживающе, хоть я и половины не понял. Довакин?

Довакин с отчаянным хрипом уронился с кровати, чтобы затем со всей дури стукнуть себя кулаком по голове и повторно отключиться.

 

* * *

 

[1] Явись к нам, драконорожденный!

[2] Быстро!


	3. Chapter 3

Оргнар поднял его на ноги к следующему полудню, отпоив восстанавливающими зельями и фалмерским кровяным эликсиром. Трудными вопросами не мучил, однако факт мокрой постели скрыть от него не удалось, как и то, что намочил ее отнюдь не снег.

_«Слава богам, у нас тут свободные нравы и обычаи. Вот только с кем я умудрился... Неужели с престарелым... с достопочтенным Арнгейром?! Он поэтому в ярости меня за порог раз и навсегда швырнул, как шавку грязную?»_

Ужасаясь этой мысли снова и снова, Довакин отмылся и оттерся в большом чугунном тазу до покраснений, пока Оргнар его просто не выставил со двора, мыльного, с полотенцем наперевес. Набедренная повязка как сквозь землю провалилась, так что новую он соорудил из того, что под руку попалось – из старой женской блузки, валявшейся в сундуке в его комнатушке и чисто теоретически ранее принадлежавшей Дельфине (брр). Подпоясываться пришлось простой веревкой, колючей и в целом неудобной. Теоретически Оргнар мог бы помочь и с исподним, но признаваться в таком у обыкновенно бравого, а сейчас – пристыженного норда не повернулся бы ни язык (устно), ни пальцы (письменно).

Когда он был более-менее готов к новым бедам и странствиям, трактирщик молча принес ему расписку и жестом указал на царящую в главном зале руину из поломанной мебели и разбитой утвари.

\- Возьми всё, что есть, - пробасил драконорожденный и ногой вытолкнул из-под кровати свой денежный мешок. - Считай, это с вычетом будущих беспокойств.

\- Тут же... - Оргнар профессионально прикинул вес мешка на глаз, - ...не менее двадцати тысяч!

\- А беспокойства со мной не бывают скромными, м?

\- Твоя правда, Довакин. Но отныне мы в расчете. Можешь обращаться всегда ко мне за помощью, по любому поводу. Ешь, пей в Ривервуде сколько влезет. То есть про «пей» это я... ну, я надеюсь, что ты меня правильно понял.

\- Да уж как не понять, - Довакин потер еще немного ноющую голову. - И раз ты об этом заговорил... есть кое-что, с чем ты можешь помочь мне прямо сейчас. Не подскажешь, в каком виде я вернулся в таверну прошлой ночью? И на своих ли двоих?

\- Тебя принесли. В мешке. И я с перепуга подумал, что ты уже коней двинул. Но ты просто был без чувств и… не одет. Совсем, полностью не одет.

\- Так. А кто принес?

\- В длинных балахонах личности, четыре штуки, особо не разглядеть было. Они странно ворчали, как не на нашем языке, и очень скверно пахли. Тощие, заскорузлые. И когда один вскинул голову, когда я его окликнул, мол, откуда добрые молодцы прибыли – капюшон взметнулся, а лица так и нет! Что-то смутно высохшее, как у мумий, серо-черное, сливалось с капюшоном. Но глаза голубым светились. Или мне... могло мне это померещиться в четвертом часу утра?

_«Драугры! Клянусь бородой Исграмора, без сильнейшей магии не обошлось. Кто-то их подчинил своей воле, чтобы... чтобы... Шор, нет! Да невозможно это! Никак!»_

\- Спасибо, Оргнар, ты мне чрезвычайно помог, - Довакин, белый как пахнущая лавандой простыня, указал на стул, где были как попало свалены элементы доспеха, несколько зачарованных кинжалов и топор из драконьей кости. - Не придержишь для меня пожитки и эту комнату, пока в «Спящем великане» идут ремонтные работы? Мне сходить кое-куда нужно. Очень срочно и очень налегке.

\- Конечно, всё, что скажешь... - Оргнар проводил его самым растерянным взглядом: Довакин метнулся к выходу с потрясающей скоростью, поспорившей бы с криком Стремительный рывок, полунагим, с растрепанными после купаниями волосами, в одних эбонитовых сапогах и перчатках.

_«Что вспоминается, великий Талос, что вспоминается! Лучше бы я умер с перепоя, захлебнулся пивом, элем, рвотой... чем захлебываться сейчас этими ужасными мыслями»._

Он бежал в рощу Кин, закрывшись руками от солнца, игнорируя всех встречных, и друзей и врагов (пара увязавшихся было вслед злокрысов всё равно не смогли его догнать), бежал, а голова взрывалась, освещая всё больше и больше фрагментов намеренно забытого, выброшенного, пропущенного и проигнорированного, чтобы сохранить рассудок. И рассудок умирал сейчас, отказываясь признать, принять... да и просто поверить.

Бросок влево под деревья – одна пьяная реплика прямиком из безумной ночи.

Прыжок вправо, пригнуться, защищаясь – другая такая же или еще хуже.

Они сыпались на него, как жестокие удары стальными дубинками, он сгибался под ними всё ниже... пока практически ползком не добрался до заветной рощи, там зарылся в кучи старых опавших листьев и надрывно зарыдал.

_«Он шутил, о боги, он еще и шутил! В процессе пьяного допроса, этих приставаний...»_

 

_И куда ты собрался меня трахать, Довакин?_ _PRUZaaN_ _– лучше я тебя._

_И не волнуйся, размер у нас не в почете. Для спаривания_ _KO_ _LOK_ _нам нужна ловкость и сноровка, а не большой член._

 

\- Никому. Никогда, - он выразительно всхлипнул. - Прости меня, милосердная матушка Кин. А после серии язвительных шуток... я еще и отвечал ему! Дерзким заплетающимся языком. А как я назвал его, фамильярно...

 

_\- Тогда повисни нормально на своей скале, Накс. И не шевелись. Я сам направлю в себя._

_\- Можно уточнить, где ты этому уже учился? Как тренировался?_

_\- Да нигде, пошляк! И никак! Просто ты огромный, я не очень хочу быть раздавленным до... до нашего общего пика._

_-_ _AhRK MINDIN_ _? А после?_

_\- Да ну тебя. На скалу лезь!_

Он засыпал голову горстями листвы, пытался и в уши забить, чтобы не слышать голоса, раздававшиеся внутри. В роще ни души, даже лисицы не видать, тихо пробегающей по своим делам, но ему так стыдно, будто все девять богов пронизывают его гневными обвиняющими очами и требуют немедленной смерти в наказание. А он... ему ведь волей-неволей предстоит исполнить пророчество. То есть вернуться в Хротгар и на Глотку Мира, и если крик Драконобой навеки утерян – найти другой способ сразить Алдуина. А если так... Но кто в таком случае написал письмо? Кто может знать вообще о позорном происшедшем, кроме самого Партурнакса?

Он застонал в ужасе, припоминая не только звуки и картинку, но и вкус. То есть осязание. Саму гармонию чувств, нанизанных на его взбудораженное новизной ощущений восприятие, как жемчуг на нитку ожерелья, впрочем, картинка... Картинка была хороша не менее. Он сглотнул, пытаясь полностью скрыться всем здоровенным телом в куче прелых листьев.

Память продолжала подсовывать подробности ночи. Достоинство дракона оказался лишь немногим побольше среднестатистического такового у человека. Что, помнится, его неимоверно (и тайно) обрадовало на самом-то деле. Пока он смотрел... и прикасался. А прикасаясь – осоловело думал о примерных пропорциях к драконьему телу. Почти как у саблезубов, которых он в больших количествах завалил в горах ради шкур. У них тоже небольшие. Но эффективные.

_«Боги, прекратите эту муку! Я не хочу ничего ни знать, ни вспоминать!»_

_\- Слушай, а кончать ты будешь огнем, да? Я стану после удавшейся ночи твоей трапезой десертной?_

_-_ _GEH_ _. Я еще и террасу себе сооружу за Стеной Слов, как в императорском дворце, чтоб выйти и удовлетворенно попыхтеть остаточным дымом. Долго с застежками возиться будешь, Довакин?_

_\- Ну сейчас, почти. В сапоге камешек застрял..._

_«Довольно! Довольно! Я уничтожен!»_

Он резко лег на разбросанные в пылу самоуничижения листья и отнял руки от лица. Боги не обвиняют и не слушают, потому что он нагло врет. Им и себе. Ему плохо от мысли о суровом наказании, о том, что эта тайна вскроется, плохо от мысли о публичной порке, о том, что каждый от ярла до последней нищенки будет тыкать в него пальцем. Но вовсе не от раскаяния. Он был очень смущен – только это правда. Потому что акт близости с драконом получился... таким, что сейчас, когда воспоминания вернулись целиком, у него надолго прервалось дыхание. Они прекратили полушутливо препираться, Довакин сел... к нему... на него. Спиной. Сам явно был не в силах смотреть на того, кто будет предаваться с ним такому дикому противоестественному блуду... но, даже отвернувшись, детально держал в памяти вид и текстуру нежной розовой кожицы на выглянувшем из чешуи драконьем органе насилия... и удовольствия. И до последнего ему было страшно, что у дракона и там тоже – только твердая чешуя... или какая-то разновидность защитной наждачной поверхности. Вокруг – да, так и было. Но из того самого срамного места над вытянутыми драконьими яичками вылезло всё же нежное и подходящее для самых смелых и безумных планов приспособление. Член, заостренный и похожий на во много раз увеличенный наконечник стрелы, который он смазал отвердевшим на морозе сливочным маслом и затем принял в себя. Постепенно, конечно, приостанавливаясь, чтобы не стонать, а поязвить на тему, как это ощущается внутри... но принял до конца.

Довакин раскачивался из стороны в сторону, без сил, тупо кивая всем картинкам, заполнявшим голову и дополнительно обрамленным тихим сочным голосом Партурнакса. И когда они добрались до пресловутого пика...

 

_\- Обожгло? Ты как-то дернулся нехорошо._

_\- Я от... ну сам не понимаешь, что ли?! Отстань. Дай... дай отдышаться._

 

И ему придется признавать всё. И это тоже. Как он долго дышал, приходя в себя от откровения никем доселе не прирученной плоти дракона. В гармонии, которую не подарит никакая Кин, Мара или Дибелла, от всего, что принял в себя, что все-таки немного обожгло, хоть и не тем огнем, который превращает дерево в уголья и... Сколько минут он так сидел на горячем излившемся драконьем члене? Десять? Сто десять?

 

_\- Слезай._

_\- Мне и тут хорошо._

_\- Довакин, ты вконец охамел? Я проголодался, да и в сон клонит._

_\- Драконы не испытывают голод, подобно смертным, не дури меня!_

_\- Ладно, подловил. Но пора и честь знать._

_\- Понимаешь, эм... может, ты меня прям так к ближайшей реке отнесешь и сбросишь? А то я чувствую, что если слезу..._

_-_ _MINDORaaN_ _. Понял. Ну тогда держись._

_\- За что держаться?! А-а-а-а!_

 

Он стряхнул с себя листья и улыбнулся в небо бескровными губами. Он прав хотя бы в том, что никогда такого уже не повторит. Потому что во второй раз будет примерно знать, что его ждет. Первый есть первый, уникальный, незабываемый. Бредешь будто вслепую, не зная, что ждет впереди. Бредешь. Но иногда – летишь. Очень боясь разбиться, потому что своих крыльев не имеешь.

 

_\- Я же чуть не рухнул в небе, ящер поганый!_

_\- Не рухнул бы. Хорошо сидишь. Прочно._

_\- Улыбаешься?! Падла извращенская._

_\- Это я «извращенская»? А кто напился пьяный в дрова и щепки? Купайся иди давай. А я из деревни для тебя бычка_ _GahROT_ _. Сопру._

_\- А можно не бычка, а корову?_

_\- Ревнуешь, любитель рогатых шлемов? Ладно, тогда пару овец прожарю могучим дыханием, брошу у монастыря, надеюсь, Седобородых не разбужу и не напугаю – и обратно на Стену, спать._

 

Он выпал в забытье опять, уже в последний раз, в холодной реке. Из-за количества употребленного эля и вина, или от усталости, или от всего вместе. И мог утонуть. Ужасной, бесславной смертью с перепоя, тьфу. Но Партурнакс не улетел, не вот так сразу. Наверное, зорко заметил пузыри на воде, сам в омут не полез, зато поднял из ближайшей нордской усыпальницы четверых беспокойных драугров, подчинил каким-нибудь особым ту’умом и отправил спасти из ледяной воды тело несостоявшегося ученика и незадачливого любовника. Жаль, что «любовник» вымыть и вычистить из себя ничего нормально не успел. И Оргнар увидел... правда, мог принять это и за разбавленную кровь. Семя драконье, ничего страннее он не видел, не кровь, но красное, как угасающее пламя...

Нужно вставать. Собираться из раскисшей лужи, снова смотреть всем в глаза с вызовом и без всякого стыда. А также прекратить пугать лесных жителей волосатым торсом, забрать у Оргнара вещички и отправляться в новый поход. Кто-то написал злое письмо, решив отвадить его от дракона. Кто-то... а может, он сам, пьяными руками?! Перед тем как... и предчувствуя, что натворит непоправимое? Или уже после? Но после – он не смог бы, утопленником, не приходя в сознание.

Он ничего не узнает о предательстве или подлоге до самого дня пожирания мира, если сейчас же не сдвинется с места, выписав себе хорошую затрещину. Пора отправляться по «мокрому» следу.


	4. Chapter 4

Ему стыдно, но он туп, как пробка от бутылки черноверескового меда. Слишком бесхитростный, или слишком расстроенный и растерянный, чтобы придумывать план. Всего трое подозреваемых – и день пути между ними. Он предпочтет думать, что это не Дельфина. Просто потому что пошла она в жопу Ульфрика, ему не хочется ехать сейчас в храм небесной гавани, все равно что к дреморе на кулички. Остается Арнгейр и Партурнакс. И в путь он собирается сегодня налегке, оставив и броню, и оружие, чтоб только побыстрее. И если завяжется драка – отбиваться от дракона придется голыми руками. Голыми...

_«Кулаками!»_ \- хмуро одернул себя Довакин и направил коня в Айварстед, откуда традиционно начиналось восхождение на семь тысяч ступеней.

В таверне Вайлмир он наткнулся на разговорчивого Климмека, что обыкновенно подряжался таскать на Высокий Хротгар мешки с припасами для пропитания Седобородых. Климмек как раз громко жаловался собутыльнику, как болят у него колени и спина, и как он устал от воя постоянных ветров. Пять минут убеждений – и вот он уже очень обрадовался появлению незнакомца-энтузиаста, согласного за смешную плату, а то и вовсе без оной, отнести провиант оголодавшим монахам вместо него.

_«Вот и предлог есть вернуться»,_ \- плел дальше сухую нить размышлений Довакин, бросив лошадь и пешком влезая на гору с поклажей. Выносливости хватало, он даже, освоившись после пары восхождений, не сбивал дыхание, и плевал сегодня на надоедливый ветер, дующий то в бок, снося в сторону, то под капюшон. Но по-прежнему в студеной голове ни проблеска на тему, что же он скажет. Просто спросит? Дурачка склеит и напрямик спросит?

Мешок хлеба, сыра и что там еще прощупывалось через ткань?.. Вязанки хвороста какого-то. Короче, этот скарб еле влез в сундук для подношений. Денег Климмек с монахов не брал. Откуда им вообще добывать себе деньги, интересно? Они не работают на поле, в шахте или в кузнице, ничего не продают и не выменивают. Шезарр, опять он не о том думает! Угрюмо заходит в зал, разыскивает глазами среди четырех одинаковых фигур Арнгейра, подходит к крайнему слева и, конечно, ошибается. Единственный Седобородый, чей голос можно услышать без вреда для ушей, сам его окликает.

\- Довакин! Не ожидал. Что привело тебя сюда сегодня?

Довакин замечает нотки искреннего недоумения и жует себе губы. Вопрос и обвинение прозвучат тупо, ведь Арнгейр выглядит спокойным и доброжелательным. Но если не задать вопрос прямо, а выступать окольно, в надежде разгадать чужой замысел...

\- Ты писал мне третьего дня письмо?

\- Нет. У меня не было для тебя вестей. Как и сегодня ничего нет. А ты, выходит, получал письмо, подписанное моим именем? Именем других братьев?

Довакин покачал головой и пошел во двор. Наверное, теперь Арнгейр умрет от любопытства, не понимая, в чем дело. Нужно будет объясниться потом. Если нужно. Потому что... Партурнакс. Боги, аэдры и даэдры! С драконом он говорить... боится? Стесняется?

У ящеров обыкновенно такой злой, неприступный и величественный вид, несмотря на нелепое насиживание Стен Слов и не менее нелепые смерти от хорошего удара мечом.  Но представить, что с этим древним драконом он не злобно и не величественно спаривался? Пожалуй, да, почтение, не говоря уж о благоговении, напрочь отсутствует. И он не знает, что присутствует вместо. Боится лезть в себя поглубже и вынимать это. Вместе с гаденьким и неуважительным хихиканьем.

Вот и Глотка, и часа не прошло. Талос, даже название у высочайшей горы Скайрима – сугубо пошлое и двусмысленное. Но он обещает думать так о ней в первый и последний раз.

Дракон спал или медитировал на своём каменном насесте, не поймешь. Довакин не особо долго раздумывал, как будить или вынимать его из нирваны: дотронулся рукой (голой, сняв теплые рукавицы и опять отогнав из воображения двусмысленность) до широкой переносицы и вымолвил:

\- Накс. Эй, Накс...

И потом только дошло до него. Что этот дракон больше не воспринимается ни как враг, ни как союзник, ни как возможный учитель. Он прикоснулся самую малость и... пусть память в отключке – но тело все помнит. Проклятье Мары, не иначе. Он чувствует. Под шершавой чешуей пульсирующее тепло: может, это биение жизни Партурнакса, а может, просто задремавшее пламя... которым тот сейчас дохнет и испепелит его, кретина зазевавшегося.

\- BahLOK LOS NahLOT[1].

\- Что?

\- Я не сплю, Довакин. А ты припозднился.

\- Без указки на время, пожалуйста. Когда захотел, тогда и пришел. А ты вроде бы тоже чего-то хотел? Договорить? Так вот он я, договаривай, - ему было почти стыдно за дерзкий сварливый тон. Но внутренний трус опережал совесть, приказывая обороняться в нападении.

Партурнакс не спешил ни о чем договаривать. Облетел гору, подышал неярким рыжеватым огнем, чем немного даже нагрел морозный воздух, потом улетел, скрывшись с глаз, пусть и ненадолго, но заставив тем самым Довакина ругаться про себя всеми дреморами и изнывать от пытки неизвестностью. Вернувшись, дракон застал гостя переминающимся с ноги на ногу – то ли от нервов, то ли от холода.

\- Ты же не за этим пришел, верно? - пробормотал Партурнакс рассеянно, будто продолжая какие-то важные размышления вслух.

Было трудно, почти невозможно, учитывая погодку, но Довакин вспотел. «Этим»? Мужества ему хватило только на сдавленное:

\- Мы... об одном и том же? Мне нужен крик. Мне обещали крик, что подскажешь только ты. Тот, могущественный. Драконобой. И больше... больше ничего.

Дракон взревел. Мимика ему удавалась великолепно, а с утробным ревом – не догадался бы только дурак, что его вон выставляют:

\- Если скажешь это снова, то KOD KOGaaN – овладеешь моим благословением, получишь мою помощь в поиске крика. Но на Глотку мира не вернешься, дорога будет заметена снегами в три роста JooRE, не расчистит ее ни магия, ни ZUN – ваше оружие.

Довакин испугался.

Дракон сознательно играет с ним. Флиртует. Да почти шантажирует! Мыслимо ли такое?

\- Ладно, ты прав, я солгал. Нужен мне не только крик. Но и ответы. Если только они могут быть найдены. Пару ночей назад между нами произошло... что-то. Я не желаю уточнять, что. Но я признаю, что совершил ужасную ошибку...

\- Ты ли? ZU LOST KORaaV. Я увидел или мне лишь показалось, что для совершения этой ошибки обязательно понадобится соучастник.

\- Но... - Довакин непонимающе уставился в черноту одного драконьего глаза. Мало-помалу его обветренное и покрасневшее от холода лицо стала заливать дополнительная краска. Партурнаксу _понравилось?_ \- Ты свихнулся?! Измываться так!

\- А что, в трезвом виде у тебя другой взгляд на LeiN, мир и вещи в нём? И кто из вас двоих врет? Ты-пьяный или ты-трезвый?

\- Накс!

\- Видишь, ты и имя мне задорно подрезал. Его ведь, состоящее из одного слога, удобнее стонать?! VANMINDORaaN LOAN. Для тебя это непонятный вопрос?

Полностью лишившийся дара речи Довакин бухнулся в ближайший сугроб, где постепенно и расплылся в глуповатой ухмылке. У дракона рыльце в пушку, надо же. Напороться на хранителя древнего знания в состоянии, очень далеком от ответственного выбора и адекватности, приволокнуться к нему и… **такие** последствия? Отсутствующие?

Дракон слез со Стены и беззастенчиво зарылся в сугроб мордой. Коснулся краем пасти носа Довакина, лежавшего не подавая признаков жизни (с исконно нордической выдержкой или притупленным чувством страха – и это несмотря на ощутимо выросшую угрозу быть укушенным или сожранным), и прорычал утробно, но мягко:

\- А письмо я написал, я. Но ты меня попросил. Очень просил.  Когда я вынул тебя из мутного озера. Ты меня умолял. Твердил только об этом, без конца и края, в паузах, когда не срыгивал озерную воду пополам с элем: «Накс, пожалуйста, пусть все окажется моим дурным сном, ну, пожалуйста, Девятерыми молю! Пусть всё исчезнет, чтоб больше никогда-никогда...» Так никогда? Исполнять твою волю? Если бы ты в тот день меня выслушал, а не укатился на щите в долину, то уже знал бы. Что криком Драконобой тебе поможет овладеть одна совершенно пустяковая вещица, KEL...

\- Нет! Замри! Заткнись, ни слова больше! - Довакин закатил глаза, не зная, куда деваться от наплыва смущения. Нашелся и щелкнул дракона по носу. - Ну и гадина же ты!

Партурнакс невозмутимо царапнул зубами пояс его мехового плаща:

\- Очень худо тебе было? Утречком, после попойки.

\- Зад до сих пор болит!

\- Врешь. NI PaaZ. Нечестно.

\- Вру. И убираться мне пора отсюда.

\- Э... почему? Довакин!

\- Ты гребаный дракон, как будто ты поймешь!

Он сбежал, утешая себя тем, что вернется. Прятался полночи в сарае, изо всех сил приводя в порядок орущие и растрепанные мысли и чувства. Партурнакс ведет себя слишком спокойно для существа, аскетично куковавшего четыре эры на горочке, а потом ни с того ни с сего решившегося на интимный акт с существом, слепленным из другой глины, с другой душой, с другим отцом-создателем... во всём другим. Это что, по-дружески было? У драконов нет руки подходящего размера для рукопожатия, значит, членом пожать надо? О Шор, он с ума сойдет, гадая и силясь понять. И ни о чем уже не спросит. Партурнакс будет насмехаться над ним, подначивать и подзуживать.

Пора на боковую, в Обливион всё. Он устал, денек был трудным. Расшвырял пустые ящики из-под овощей, чихнул, напоровшись на прорвавшийся мешок с мукой, кое-как вытер с себя белую мучную пыль и побрел... но не в монастырь. Обратно на проклятую Глотку.

\- Спишь?

\- Ну, может и сплю. Чего надо-то?

\- Ты, это... Накс... не говори никому, а?

\- Что не говорить? Кому не говорить?

\- Да Седобородым своим! Что я к тебе на гору вовсе не слова крика учить прихожу.

\- «Прихожу»?

\- Я собираюсь сюда возвращаться. Часто. Чтобы... но о Драконобое молчи, хорошо? Нет его пока, не нашел ты способ. Но ищешь.

\- Довакин, ты намекаешь, что завтра придешь опять на мне попрыгать?

Довакин вспыхнул. Значит, всё-таки ошибся? И дракон жестоко подшутил над ним. Обида прижгла его до отмороженных костей.

\- А что, нельзя?! Вот и не приду теперь! Гадина! Раз не понравилось...

\- GEH, понравилось, понравилось! Просто мы обычно этим раз в год занимаемся. Или раз в пять...

\- То есть ты не можешь? Годовая импотенция теперь?

\- Да могу я всё! Пошутил я. Никогда мы этим не занимаемся, хоть и имеем такую возможность. Просто вы, JooRE, какие-то ненасытные...

\- Мы? Я у тебя не один?!

\- Довакин, ты трезв сейчас?

\- Да! И очень зол!

\- Хочешь сейчас?

\- Нет! То есть да! Дремору тебе в брюхо, ты о?..

Партурнакс вытянулся вертикально вверх, держась когтями передних лап за Стену Слов. Между его длинным туловищем и Стеной образовалось достаточно места, чтобы встать, удобно опершись о камень. И согнуться. Довакин, мысленно уже вписав и прорисовав свою фигуру там, на крутых изгибах драконьего тела, в очередной раз залился отчаянным злым румянцем. Но, словно издеваясь (на этот раз – сам над собой), принялся раздеваться.

_«Интересно, Арнгейр убьет нас обоих, если узнает? Жаль, что в сарае не завалялось ни одной, даже паршивенькой бутылочки пива или меда. Лучше бы делать это во второй раз, напившись. Хоть и не так сильно напившись, как в первый»._

С замиранием сердца он стянул с себя неудобную набедренную повязку и выбросил колючую веревку. Он сделает утром другую. Или попросит в монастыре. Он... он посмотрел на дракона. Взгляды нечаянно скрестились.

_«Накс, молю, скажи что-нибудь. Всё равно что. Могущественный разум, проявленный голосом и речью – то, что отличает тебя от животного, от обычных звероящеров… и спасает мой рассудок»._

\- Roo KOS BRIT WAh DINOK, DOVahKiiN[2].

Он не понял ничего, кроме своего имени избранника Пророчества, но от этих слов стало спокойнее. Подошел к пылающему жаром дракону, в каком-то смысле невзрачному – тощему и покрытому старой позеленевшей чешуей, но ведь величайшему и единственному... и прижался покрепче, чтоб этот жар объял со всех сторон, вырвав из плена зимы, вечно царящей на Глотке Мира.

 

[1] В вольном переводе – «к голоду не прислушиваются».

[2] Ты красив до смерти, драконорожденный.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Мы приготовили тебе спальник в боковом зале, Довакин, и пряное вино для согрева, если очаг среди ночи погаснет. Но нашли всё утром нетронутым. Ты уходил из монастыря не попрощавшись.

\- Я не уходил, - Довакин судорожно придумывал, где был. Тело приятно горело после долгого соития с древним сыном Акатоша, задница почти не болела, только стыд ужасно заливал щеки. Пусть эту краску Арнгейр спишет на лютые ветра. - Я остался на Глотке и погрузился в медитацию. Размышлял над словом силы FUS. И на восходе солнца обрел новую способность драконорожденного.

\- О, Довакин, ты встал на путь Голоса!

На лице Арнгейра отразилась такая искренняя радость, что Довакин пожалел, что не выдумал что-то другое. Лучше бы соврал, что напился пьяный, ей-богу. Партурнакс действительно предлагал ему усиление трех Криков с помощью размышлений о первом Слове каждого, но он пока отмел всю помощь, связанную с победой над драконами. Он не может спокойно думать об этом. Он... должен об этом поговорить.

\- Я возьму, да? - он схватил со стола оленью отбивную. - И вот это, - закинул на плечо мешок, зазвеневший бутылками нордского меда. - Я только начал следовать верному пути и желаю быть примерным учеником. Возвращаюсь к вашему магистру, Арнгейр. Несколько дней, пока меня не хватился ярл Балгруф, я проведу на Глотке, смиряя свой мятежный дух.

\- Может, еще говядины и эйдарского сыра в Айварстеде прикупить? Климмек доставит нам всё что угодно.

\- Да! Да воспоют же барды в веках гостеприимство Седобородых!

Повезло, он дешево отделался. Благородным старцам совершенно ни к чему вникать в истинный род занятий на высочайшей вершине Скайрима, где он благополучно позабыл о славных битвах, обучении магией и искусстве воровства. Добрался наверх он на этот раз без приключений, ни одну козу на шкуры и окорока пускать не пришлось.

Партурнакс летал высоко в свинцово-серых облаках, Довакин даже думал «прикрикнуть» на него, чтоб тот спустился, но быстро раздумал – заметил на склоне горы эбонитовую жилу, обрадовался и припустился к ней. Добыть успел только один кусок драгоценной породы, дальше изображать рудокопа было невежливо. Он бросил кирку, внимательно проследив, чтоб она никуда не укатилась – и подошел к Стене. Дракон висел на ней, цепляясь когтями передних лап, и казался сонным.

\- Накс?

\- DREM  YOL... Приветствие среди JooRE больше не в почете?

\- Мы так близки, что можем и обойтись. Разговор начистоту, без предисловий – о проблеме, которую давно пора было обсудить. Накс, я убиваю других драконов, едва завижу. Правда, Одавинга не трону, он друг. Он и еще пара твоих союзников.

\- Ну и?

\- Тебя не смущает, что я сожрал души всех остальных? Так изуверски зарезал, сжег и... Почти каннибализм.

\- NiiD, не будь Mey, глупцом. Ты души не пожирал, этим Алдуин занимается, в Совнгарде. А ты драконов убитых на полочки уроков складировал и расставлял. А то бы слова ту'ум никак не разучил.

\- Так а что происходит, когда я души трачу на крики?

\- Ты по лестнице вверх идешь. Поглощенные души высвобождаются, возвращаясь к нашему отцу, Акатошу, а тебе от них огненные и морозные следы остаются. Зарубками. Ступеньками. Они – инструмент для вырубания ступеней, а не сами ступени. И высекаешь ты их сам в себе.

\- Превращаюсь из человека в дракона? Все сильнее?

\- Нет. Ты уже одновременно человек и странник. Человек и дракон, то есть. Но дракон в тебе слаб, он томится в клетке человеческой сущности. Смертной. Каждая душа понемногу высвобождает заточенного дракона, приближая тебя к бессмертию. Такое не снилось даже богам йорре. Ты – постепенно превращаешься в Акатоша. То есть дрем, в младшего его брата. Но для полного превращения тебе нужно DU POGaaN SILLE – сожрать очень много душ, чтобы изучить весь наш язык. А в конце – поглотить Алдуина. Это невозможно, ведь он пожиратель мира, он размером больше мира. Его можно только изгнать, а не сожрать.

\- К чему тогда всё? Если я не превращусь...

\- Ты очень вырастешь, Довакин. Пусть не бессмертный, но жизнь твоя очень продлится. Ты не узнаешь столетиями старость, усталость и проклятье увядания. Но одиноким тоже не будешь. Если продолжишь медитации со мной. Если они нужны тебе.

\- Нужны, конечно! Только, м-м...

\- Да?

\- Ты пока говорил – прижал меня брюхом к своей спальной стенке. Больно, знаешь ли. Ты бы хоть мха туда набросал, жестко же. Как там вообще можно спать? Цепляясь когтями...

\- Тебя никто не заставляет спать так, как спит старый дова. Принеси палатку, сколоти кроватку.

\- Вот и принесу. Жаль, что ты не можешь поглотить парочку человекодуш, чтоб превращаться в человека и спать со мной на той же кровати.

\- AaL KOS. Может, и могу...

\- ЧТО?!

\- Тсс, - дракон заулыбался, ощерив зубы. - Ты же маньяк-извращенец. И хочешь только жесткий драконий секс.

Довакин крякнул с абсолютно округлившимися глазами и покрасневшим лицом.

\- Эм. Ты меня так огорошил... что я должен пересмотреть свои пристрастия. А, хм... а у тебя в человеческом виде сохранятся чешуя и когти?

\- Смотря чего ты хочешь. Мой облик варьирует количество приглашенных душ. Максимум дюжина: и я буду неотличим от твоей SLeN – волосатой тушки. Минимум три: и я даже сохраню возможность дышать и плевать YOL, огнем.

\- Послушай, Накс, мне надо обдумать это. Я... не уверен. И не готов. И давай пока еще обычно, по-варварски, - доспехи заскрипели, снимаемые с мгновенно вспотевшего тела.

Довакин уговаривал себя не терять последнее достоинство и не торопиться, и если с раздеванием почти получилось, то с тяжелым сладострастным взглядом, впившимся в медленно раскрываемый из чешуи розовато-золотистый член, он уже никак не совладал.

\- Что, - пробасил Партурнакс, - я возбуждаю тебя? Я ведь еще не прикоснулся туда, по обыкновению, чтоб раздраконить тебя.

\- Не раздраконить, а возбудить! Придумал же...

\- У тебя вообще полчаса уже колом стоит. А сам лепечешь – бо-о-ольно.

\- Так ты нарочно меня пузом к стенке припер, дракон-переросток?

\- А ты как думал? Твоя мания секса заразна. Мне теперь медитируется плохо. Пока не потрахаю поглубже твой закаленный боями и плаваньем в ледяной воде зад.

\- Кстати, я ещё кое-что могу. Ртом...

Дракон поднял невидимую бровь, но поборол недоумение и позволил к себе приблизиться. Тишина, сосредоточенность, напряжение, чистый воздух, ледяной ветер – воцарились на Глотке Мира на шесть-семь минут.

А спустя шесть-семь минут их оборвали грохот, клубы пыли, немного огня и едкий дым. И хриплый, взорвавшийся изумлением вопль.

\- Довакин!!!

\- Довакин, Довакин... Ну откуда ж я знал, что ты от минета кончишь с таким запалом! Буквально, - драконорожденный валялся в сугробе, куда его отшвырнуло ударной огневой волной, и извиняюще облизывал обожженные губы. - Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду...

\- Довакин! А стенку спальную кто чинить будет?!

\- Я как раз за плотницкими инструментами и глиной, скоро верну-у-у-усь... - и последнее слово он потерял в топоте быстрых ног.


End file.
